


In Hot Water

by songsformonkeys



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Smut, blowjob, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsformonkeys/pseuds/songsformonkeys
Summary: Plot? What plot? This was basically just an excuse to write shower smut
Relationships: Joel (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	In Hot Water

The settlement was big. Bigger than any that you had come across before. With high walls around the perimeter and electricity. Fucking electricity!

You and Joel had watched the settlement’s inhabitants mill about their daily business for almost three days before you had finally managed to convince him to walk with you up to the main gates, waving the proverbial white flag in the air so no one would assume ill intent. You just needed someplace to rest and maybe get some food. This place seemed like it might be it.

The others had been skeptical at first. You had expected nothing less and were actually quite relieved they had the common sense to be wary of strangers. Desperate people could do the most heinous things. You’d seen some of them up close and still had nightmares to show for it.

Joel had once told you: ”Never trust a survivor until you know what he did to stay alive.” You didn’t think he’d come up with that on his own but the sentiment rang true nonetheless.

But the settlers had come around eventually, just as you had expected them to. You were a surgeon with a vast knowledge of agriculture, after having spent the better part of your youth growing up on a farm. No one in their right mind would turn down help from someone like you. You were the golden ticket for both Joel and yourself.

Not that you thought Joel viewed you as such. He’d saved your life and let you tag along, trailing behind him like a lost puppy through the dystopian wasteland, before he had any idea what or who you were. Joel was a good man. You knew he didn’t always see himself as such, but he truly was.

You had been offered a small apartment on the outskirts of the settlement, close enough to the wall that it cast its shadow through the living room windows. The place was cleaner than anything you had seen in years and you felt almost afraid to touch anything, worried you’d stain it with the grime and dirt on your hands.

”Almost makes you forget, doesn’t it?” you told him as you looked around the apartment in wonder.

”Don’t let it,” came the gruff reply. A warning.

”Alright, Sunshine…forgive me for having a moment here,” you said, rolling your eyes. Joel was right, of course. He usually was, which was one of his less endearing qualities.

You heard him sigh behind you.

”It’s a lovely place,” he admitted in a low voice a moment later and when you turned, you found him poking a white doily on the kitchen table, with a half-amused expression on his face. He looked up and nodded towards the open door to the bathroom. ”You want first shower?”

”There’s a shower?!” You dropped your backpack and sprinted to the bathroom to flip the lights on in there. ”There’s a shower! Joel, here’s a shower!”

”I know. I just told you. You have the first one and I’ll check what food they gave us,” he said and held up the tote bag with cans and vegetables that you had been given as you were let into the building.

You nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. Much like the rest of the apartment, it was small but shockingly clean. There was a mirror above the sink, which you would refrain from looking into until after you’d had your shower, and two folded up pieces of fabric, which would serve as towels.

You shimmied out of your jeans and pulled off the knitted sweater and jean shirt underneath. Then your eyes landed on the shower thermostat and suddenly you were struck by a wild thought. Kicking your clothes out of the way, you reached into the shower and pulled down the showerhead, angling it towards the wall before you turned on the water. You held your breath as you twisted the thermostat…waited…and then you screamed.

Warm water! 

You jumped into the shower without shedding the last of your clothes and let out another cry as the warm water hit your body. There was a sound of something hitting the floor outside of the bathroom and you looked up just as Joel kicked open the door, with a wild look in his eyes and a kitchen knife held tightly in his hand.

He stopped in his tracks when he spotted you standing in the shower and clutching the showerhead to your chest.

”What’s wrong?” he demanded.

There was still a stupid grin on your face and after a split second of consideration, you spun the showerhead around, aiming it at Joel.

”What the fu…” he sputtered as the water hit him square in the face. He dropped the knife and instead took a step forward to capture the showerhead from your hands. You laughed and pulled it out of reach.

”Hot water, Joel!”

Joel stopped, as if it was only now that the temperature of the water he’d just been hit with, had registered.

”Hot water…” he echoed in disbelief as you reached out and pulled him into the shower. You didn’t need to cause water damage on your first day here. Grinning, you aimed the spray of water at him again, hitting him in the chest this time and soaking his plaid shirt through. This time he stayed put, even held out his arms a bit, and closed his eyes briefly as you hosed him down.

You twisted the thermostat even further, making Joel hiss.

”Ow, are you trying to boil me alive?” he protested, grabbing the showerhead from your hands and reaching around you to lower the water temperature slightly. ”My turn.”

He held the showerhead high, making the water rain down on you and you did a spin and a little happy dance. That made Joel laugh, a rumbling laugh that sounded like it came all the way from down in his belly. You stopped and looked at him, saw his teeth flash brightly in contrast to his still dirty face as he smiled. It struck you then that you had never heard Joel laugh before. Not like this. Never more than a chuckle or a sarcastic huff of air. You’d never seen him smile like this either, eyes a little squinty and his mouth half open. It took years of him. He looked beautiful like this.

Joel always accused you of acting before you had time to think and, as previously established, Joel was usually right. There was barely a moment of hesitation and thought before you took a step forward, grabbed Joel by his sopping wet shirt and kissed him.

He let out a surprised noise and almost dropped the showerhead. You pulled back from the kiss to gauge his reaction.

Joel stared at you, blinked once, and then he was on you. His mouth crashed against yours and his arms wound so tightly around you that the showerhead still in his grip pressed painfully against the small of your back. You felt the warm water run down the back of your thighs as Joel held you close and kissed you like you were the last breath of air in the room.

It was an unfamiliar dance between the two of you and your noses kept bumping into each other as you kissed. You didn’t care. It was the first kiss you’d had in a really long time and you already wanted more.

”Off!” you mumbled against his lips as you pushed at the wet fabric of his shirts. Joel pulled back just a fraction to hang the still running shower back up on the mount on the wall before he set about struggling free of his clothes. You tried to help but kept getting distracted by every new inch of skin that was revealed.

There was a wet splat as the shirts landed in a heap on the floor and in the next second, Joel had you pressed up against the tiled wall behind you. His right thigh pushed your own thighs apart to slide in between them, the coarse fabric of his jeans chafing slightly against the sensitive skin of your inner thighs. You moaned and rolled your hips forward, clinging to him as he kissed you again. He gripped your hips in strong hands, pushed and pulled, rocking you back and forth against his thigh, creating friction that had you gasping for air against his lips within minutes.

You clung to his shoulders, dug your nails into his taut muscles as pleasure kept building. You were gonna come just from the friction of his goddamn thigh, and you weren’t the least bit sorry about it.

”Joel!” you cried out as the orgasm made your knees buckle.

”I gotcha,” he promised.

”Fuck,” you cursed, and he licked the clipped consonants from your lips, letting go of your hip with one of his hands, to instead reach up and cup your cheek. 

“I gotcha.”

The kiss he gave you next was slower, more relaxed, and less desperate. It gave you a chance to fully appreciate the softness of his lips and the way his patchy beard dragged lightly across your skin, making it tingle. The shower was still running, hitting the wall just to the left of you. Clouds of stream kept rising from the floor, making everything look a little hazy.

You reached in between you, popped the button open on his jeans, and pulled the zipper down. Joel pushed his hips forward, letting out a soft groan as you complied with the wordless request and pressed your hand to his bulge, feeling his hard cock through the thin fabric. You pressed your forehead against his and gave the curve of his nose a gentle kiss, making him let out a surprised laugh. 

Then you pulled back, gave him a mischievous smile, and slid to your knees in front of him.

Once pants and underwear had been dealt with and pulled out of your way, you allowed yourself a moment to just watch Joel like this. He was buck naked in front of you. You had expected him to look vulnerable like this but somehow he only looked strong, like he was wearing invisible armor.

You ran your hands up his thighs, paused to run the pad of your fingers along his scars - proof that however you might feel about him, Joel wasn’t in fact superhuman, just a man.

When your hands reached his groin, you curled your fingers around the length of him, squeezing gently. He felt warm and heavy in your hand, his skin slick with the water from the shower. You licked your lips.

There was a thud as Joel let his head fall back against the wall when your mouth closed over the smooth head of his cock. You felt his right hand slide into your hair, gripping it lightly as you let your tongue caress what your fingers could no longer reach. You pulled back, licking along the shaft before taking him into your mouth again.

”Fuck that feels good,” Joel moaned through, what sounded like, clenched teeth.

You slid your lips lower, taking more of him into your mouth, and heard his breathing stutter. Drawing back, you hollowed your cheeks before sliding him back in again. Joel’s fingers tightened in your hair but he made no move to guide your pace.

You started slow, part of you wanting to draw this out, both for his sake and for yours. You enjoyed the slight stretch of your lips around him and couldn’t help but imagine what he’d feel like pushing into other parts of your body. The thought made you moan, which in turn had Joel let out a short string of words that sounded like something between a prayer and a curse. 

A little faster. You picked up the speed with which your mouth moved on his cock, wanting to draw more of those curses and gasps from his lips. You felt his thighs tremble under your hands and it made you feel powerful.

Every now and then Joel would stutter out your name and you couldn’t tell if it was in encouragement or a warning so you kept going.

The fourth time he did it, it was definitely a warning. You looked up, saw the tense line of his jaw and decided to ignore the warning, kept working your mouth along his length until he came. Swallowing, you kept him in your mouth as you felt his body slump back against the wall. Then you let him go with a soft pop.

You stood, on slightly shaky legs, and when you were once more face to face, Joel reached out to pull you in for a kiss.

”Bedroom?” you suggested when he pulled back to catch his breath.

”Bedroom,” he agreed, ”Definitely, bedroom. But first, let’s see how long the hot water actually lasts in this joint.”

You laughed.

”There’s a plan I can get behind.”


End file.
